yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Tafsili Mecelle
Tafsili Mecelle Mecelle kaidelerini biliyor muyuz? Osmanlıda , Ahmed Cevdet Paşanın bir heyetle hazırladığı Osmanlı Kanunnamesi . Dünyada ödül almış tek hukuk kodexsimizdir. Döneminde Paris de ödül almıştır. '1-"Bir işten maksat ne ise hüküm ona göredir."' Niyetler (maksatlar) ya güzel (hüsnüniyet), veya çirkin (suiniyet) olur. Hüsnüniyet ile suiniyetin ahlak itibariyle, dünyevi ve uhrevi ahkâm itibariyle büyük tesirleri vardır. Mesela; bir fakire hüsnüniyetle, rızayı hakka ulaşmak maksadıyla yapılan bir yardım, verilen bir sadaka, uhrevi sevaba vesiledir. Mücerred gösteriş ve şöhret kazanmak maksadıyla yapılan yardım, verilen sadaka ise mükâfata vesile olmaz. Çünkü birinci niyet, Hakk için olduğundan bir ahlaki kıymeti haizdir. İkincisi ise boş bir maksatla yapıldığı için kıymet-i ahlakıyeden uzaktır. Mesela; Bir şahıs lukata (bulunan şey) yi, eğer sahibine iade etmek niyetindeyse, almaya şer'an mezundur. Maksadının harici delili ise, şahit tutması ve lukatayı ilan etmesidir. Lukatayı bu niyetle aldıktan sonra, haber ve kusuru olmaksızın, elindeyken kayıp veya telef olsa tazmin ettirilmez. (Ödettirilmez) Ancak lukatayı kendi mülküne geçirmek maksadıyla alırsa, gasp etmiş olur. Bu durumda lukata elindeyken haber ve kusuru olmaksızın telef ve kayıp olsa tazmini lazım gelir. '2-"Ukutta itibar mekasid ve meaniyedir, elfaz ve mebaniye değildir."' Ukud akdin cemiidir. İki tarafın (akideynin) bir hususu iltizam ve teahhüd etmeleridir ki; icab ve kabulün irtibatından ibarettir. Mesela Bir kimse usulü dairesinde tanzim eylediği senette "Şu malımı oğlum Ahmed'e hibe ediyorum. Sağ olduğum müddetçe bu malda tasarruf edeceğim. Ben öldükten sonra oğlum Ahmed tasarruf edecek ve diğer varislerim müdahale etmeyecektir." demiş olsa hibe ediyorum tabiriyle bu tasarrufun hibeye hamli mümkün ise de "Ben sağ olduğum müddetçe tasarruf edecek" ibaresinin delaleti ile maksadın vasiyet olduğu anlaşılır. '3-"Şekk ile yakin zail olmaz"' Şekk: Bir şeyin vukü bulup bulmamış olmasında, iki halinde birbirine müsavi olarak düşünülmesinden ibarettir. Yakin: Bir şeyin olmuş veya olmamış olduğunu kestirmek ve kuvvetle zannetmeye denir. Mesela; Bir kimse "Filan şahsa zannımca şu kadar lira borcum vardır" dese bununla borç sabit olmaz. '4-"Bir şeyin bulunduğu hal üzere kalması asıldır."' Yani, bir şey bir zamanda ne halde bulunmuşsa aksine delil olmadıkça o halde kalması asıldır. Mesela; Medyun (borçlu) borcunu ödediği halde, dain (alacaklı) "Henüz ödemedi' diye inkâr etse, söz, yeminle beraber alacaklının olur. Çünkü borcun varlığı katidir, ödeme ise kati olmadığı için, borcun bulunduğu hal üzere kalması asıldır '5-"Kadim kıdemi üzerine terk olunur."' Yani; evvelden beri meşru ve mevcud olan bir şey, hilafına hüccet kaim olmadıkça hüsnü zanna dayanılarak hali üzerine bırakılır. Mesela, Bir köy ahalisi hayvanlarını eskiden beri bir köyün merasında otlatmış ise, mera kendisine ait olan köy halkı bunları men edemez. '6-"Zarar kadim olmaz"' Yani; gayri meşru olarak yapılmış olan şeyin kıdemine itibar olunmayıp, eski olsa bile, zararlı ise ref ve izale edilir. Mesela, Bir evin pis suları eskiden beri umumi yola akmakta ise ve yoldan gelip-geçenlere zarar veriyorsa. kıdemine itibar olunmayıp, zarar ref ve izale ettirilir. 7-'"Beraet-i zimmet asıldır."' Zimmet: Ahid (söz vermek) manasınadır, ahidden dönmek utangaçlığı ve başkalarının kötülemesini mucib olduğundan ahde, 'zem" deri müştak olan zimmet ıtlak olunmuştur. Bu kaide, bir şahsın ictimai ve huküki herhangi bir mes'uliyet ve borç gibi bir şeyle mükellef bulunmamasını ifade etmektedir. Mesela, Bir kimse, diğerinden alacaklı olduğunu dava etse, müddealeyh (dava edilen) yeminle beraber inkâr etse müddealeyhin sözüne itibar edilir. Çünkü; her şahıs zimmetten (borçtan) âri olarak yaratılmış olduğundan beraet-i zimmet asıldır. '8-"Sıfatı arızada asl olan ademdir."' Yani; sonradan meydana gelmiş olduğu iddia edilen halin yokluğu asıldır. Mesela, Satış akdinde satılan maldaki ayıbın akiden önce mi sonra mı, olduğunda ihtilaf etseler, ayıp sıfatı arızadan olduğundan yokluğu asıldır. Söz, eskiden mevcud olmadığını iddia eden satıcının olup, ayıbın varlığını iddia eden müşteri iddiasını isbata mecbur olur. 9-"Bir zamanda sabit olan şeyin hilafına delil olmadıkça bekasıyla hüküm olunur." Yani; bir zamanda sabit olan bir şeyin bekasıyla hükmolunur. 0 halde geçmiş zamandan birinde mülk olması sabit olan bir şeyin mülkiyetini izale eden bir şey bulunmadıkça bekasıyla hükmolunur. Mesela, Bir kimse diğer bir kimseden alacak dava edip, davalının inkarı üzerine şahidler o kimsenin davacıya, o miktar borcu olduğuna şehadet etmeleri, hüküm için kafi olur. Çünkü borcun bir zamanda mevcud olduğu sabit olmuştur. Bunun hilafına delil bulunmadıkça borcun ifasına hüküm olunur. 10-"Bir emr-i hâdisin akrebi evkatına izafeti asıldır." Yani; hâdis olan bir işin sebeb ve zamanı vukuunda ihtilaf olunsa uzak bir zamana, nisbeti beyyine ile isbat olunmadıkça en yakın zamana nisbet olunur. Mesela, Bir kimse varislerden birine bir mal hibe ve teslim veya borç yahud mal ikrar ettikten sonra ölürse, diğer varisler, "muteveffa onu ölüm hastalığında hibe veya ikrar eyledi" diyerek ikrarın sahih ve müteber olmadığını ve kendisine hibe veya ikrar olunan dahi tasarrufun müteveffa sıhhatte iken vaki olduğunu iddia etse, kendi lehine hibe veya ikrar olunan varisin beyyinesi tercih olunur. Ancak bu kimse mürisin tasarruf zamanında hali sıhhatte olduğunu isbat edemezse, bu taktirde söz yemin ile diğer varislerindir. Zira; emri hâdis olan hibe ve ikrarın zamanı baide, yani; müteveffanın sıhhatte bulunduğu zamana nisbeti hüccet ile isbat olunmadıkça ölüme en yakın olan ölüm hastalığı zamanına nisbet olunur. Marazı mevtinde hibe ve ikrar etmiş denilir. Maraz- ı Mevt: Ol hastalıktır ki; ekseriya onda ölüm korkusu olduğu halde hasta erkekse evi dışında, kadın ise evi içinde olan işlerini görmekten aciz olup, bu hal üzere bir sene geçmeden ölmüş olur. 11-"Kelamda asl olan manayı hakikidir." Yani; hakikat güçleşmedikçe mecaza gidilmez. Mesela: Bir kimse "bu hane Zeydindir' dese bu sözün manayı hakikisine nazaran o haneye Zeyd'in malikiyetini ikrar etmiş olur. Artık " maksadım o hane Zeyd'in meskeni olduğunu ifade idi" diyemez. Kezalik; "evlat" lafzı torunlara şamil olmaz. Meğer ki, torunlara dahi şamil olduğuna delalet eder bir karine bulunsun. 0 takdirde umum mecaza giderek evlat tabiri toruna da şamil olur 12 "Tasrih mukabilinde delalete itibar yoktur ." Yani; delalet ile tasrih bir arada bulununca, tasrihe göre amel edilir. Çünkü sarahet kuvvetli, delalet zayıftır. Fakat sarahat olmayan yerde delalet ile amel olunur. Mesela; Bir kimse diğer birinin evine onun izniyle girmiş olsa evde bulunan bardak ile su içmeye de delaleten izin verilmiş sayılır. Sarahat bulunmayan yerde delalete itibar olunduğundan su içerken elindeki bardak kazaen yere düşerek kırılsa, tazmini lazım gelmez. Çünkü "cevazı şer' tazmine münafidir". Fakat ev sahibi "masa üzerinde duran bardağa dokunma" diye yasak etse bununla su içemez. Buna rağmen alıp kazaen elinden düşürerek bardağı kırmış olsa, tazmin ettirilir. Zira bunda sarahaten nehiy vardır ve tasrih mukabelesinde delalete itibar yoktur. 13 "Mevrid-i nassda ictihada mesağ yoktur." Yani; bu fıkıh kaidesi icabına göre, kitap ve sünnet ile beyan olunan meselelerde ictihada cevaz yoktur. Mesela; Muamelelerde beyyine, müddet için ve yemin münkir için olması ve insanların hukuki muamelelerine taalluk eden ihtilafların hallinde nisab- ı şehadet, yani; hükme yeter şahitlerin adedi iki erkek yahut bir erkek ile iki kadından ibaret bulunması nass ile beyan ve tayin edilmiş olduğundan bunlarda ictihada mesağ (yer) yoktur,Ve nass ile sabit olan hususlar hilafına ictihad vuku bulsa bu itibar olunmaz. 14-"Ala hılafıl kıyas sabit olan şey saire makısun aleyh olamaz Mesela Madumu beyi' batıldır. Hâlbuki selem (peşin para ile veresiye mal almak) ve icarede, madumu beyi' kabilindendir. Fakat bunlar, teamül ve icma ile kıyasa muhalif olarak sabit olmuştur. Artık bunlara kıyasen 'hiç belirmemiş meyvalar, ekinler gibi şeylerin satılması da caizdir" diye hüküm olunamaz. 15-"İctihad ile diğer ictihad nakz olunmaz." Yani; ictihadlar aynı derecede birer zanni delil olduğundan nassı katiye muhalif olmadıkça biriyle diğerini nakzetmek caiz olmaz. Binaenaleyh bir müctehid, diğer bir müctehidin ictihadını nakzedemeyeceği gibi, kendisinin evvelki ictihadını da ikinci bir ictihadı ile nakz edemez. Mesela; Bir hâkim bir şahsın şehadetini fıskına binaen reddetmiş bulunsa artık o şahsın tevbesine binaen aynı hususta şahadetini bilahare kabul edemez. Bu kaideden bir mesele istisnadır. Bir ictihadın nakzı maslahat-ı ammeyi müstelzim olursa o ictihad diğer bir ictihadla nakzedilebilir. 16-"Meşakkat teysiri celb eder." Yani; suübet (güçlük) sebebi teshil (kolaylaştırmak sebebi)olur. Ve darlık vaktinde vusat gösterilmek lazım gelir. Mesela; Açlıktan ölecek kimsenin muharremattan (haram olan şeyler) hayatını kurtaracak kadar yemesi caizdir. Keza erkeklerin muttali olamayacakları hususlarda yalnız kadınların şehadetleri de kabul edilir. 17-"Bir iş dıyk oldukça, müttesa olur."=r Yani; Bir işte meşakkat görülünce şer'i ölçüler içerisinde ruhsat ve vüsat gösterilir. Mesela; Bir kimsenin borcunu ödemeye kudreti olmaz ve kefili dahi bulunmazsa, genişlediği, yani; mal durumu müsait olduğu zamanda borcunu eda etmek üzere serbest bırakılır. Bunun gibi defaten ödemek imkanı bulunmayan borçluya borcunu taksitle ödemesine müsaade edilir. 18- "Zarar ve mukabele bizzarar yoktur." Yani; ilk olarak zarar caiz olmadığı gibi buna karşılık olarak ve cezaen dahi zarar caiz değildir. Bu madde de iki hüküm vardır: 1- İlk defa zarar yapmamak: Bir kimse diğerinin malına veya şahsına taarruz ile ona zarar vermesi caiz değildir. Mesela; Birinin malını haksız olarak almak ve başkasının kendinde bir hakkı olduğu halde onu yerine getirmemek gibi bir suretle zarar vermek zulüm ve fenalık olduğu cihetle caiz olmaz. 2- Zarara karşı zararla mukabele olunmamasıdır. Mesela; Bir kimse diğerinin gerek malına gerek nefsine karşı bir zarar yaptığında zarar gören kimsenin buna karşılık ona da zarar vermeğe hakkı olmayıp, ancak hakime müracaat ederek zararını kanuni hükümler icabınca izale ve tazmin ettirmesi lazımdır. 19-"Zarar İzale olunur." Yani; bir zarar usulü dairesinde izale edilir. Mesela; Bir evin yanında demirci dükkânı veyahut değirmen yapılıp ta, demir dövülmesinin veya değirmen döndürülmesinin tesiriyle evin yapısı zayıflamak yahut fırın veya bezirhane inşasıyla bunların duman veya ağır kokusundan dolayı evde oturulmayacak kadar rahatsız olunması gibi fahiş zararlar meydana gelirse, bu zararlar mutlaka izle edilir. 20- "Zaruretler, memnu olan şeyleri mübah kılar." Yani; İşlenmesi nehy edilmiş bazı şeyler vardır ki; bunları yapmak, zaruret halinde mübah olur. Bundan dolayı o işi işleyen muaheze edilmez. Mesela; Açlıktan helak olma korkusundan dolayı başkasının yiyeceğini rızası olmaksızın yemek gibi. 21- "Zaruretler kendi miktarlarınca takdir olunurlar." Mesela; Açlıktan helak olacak olan bir kimse başkasının malından izni olmadığı taktirde sadece helakini def edecek kadar alıp yemeye mezun ve bunu bilahare tazmine mecburdur, fazlasını alamaz. 22-"Bir özür için caiz olan şey, o özrün zevali ile batıl olur.' Mesela; Su bulunmazsa teyemmüm ile iktifa olunur. Fakat su bulunarak bu zaruret zail olunca, teyemmüm kifayet etmez. 23-"Mani zayi olunca memnu avdet eder." Mesela; Hibe olunan mal arsa olupta mevhübunleh (kendisine hibe edilen zat) o arsa üzerine bina inşa eder yahut ağaç dikerse vahib (hibe eden) hibesinden rucu edemez. Ancak o bina yanar veya ağaçlar sökülüp sırf arsa kalmış olursa memnu olan rucü hakkı avdet eder ve bu halde vahib, hibesinden rucu ederek, hakime fesh ettirebilir. 24-"Zarar kendi misli ile izale olunamaz." Yani; her ne kadar zararın giderilmesi lazım gelirse de kendi gibi diğer bir zararla giderilmeyip, belki zararsız ve kabil olmadığı halde kendisinden çok az ve hafif bir zarar ile mümkün olduğu kadar izale olunur. Mesela Bir kimse taksimi kabil olmayan müşterek mülkünü tamir etmek isteyip de müşriki (diğer hissedar) tamire rıza göstermemiş olduğu halde, tamir etmiş olsa yaptığı masrafı teberrü etmiş olur ve diğer hissedara hissesi ile rucü edemez. Eğer o kimse ortağının imtinaı üzerine hâkime rucü etse, bir zarar kendi misli ile izle olunamayacağına mebni tamire, cebr olunamaz. Fakat cebren taksim olabilir ve taksimden sonra o kimse kendi hissesinde istediğini yapar. 25- "Zararı ammı def' için, zararı his ihtiyar olunur." Mesela; Cahil bir doktoru doktorluktan men etmek, geçimini sağlamaktan alıkoymak olacağından doktor hakkında zarar ise de doktorluktan men olunmadığı takdirde halka zarar verip, birçok kişinin ölümüne sebeb olacağından, böyle umum için olan bir zararı defi için zararı has ihtiyar olunur. 26-"Zararı eşed, zararı ehaf ile izle olunur." Meselâ: Bir kimse diğer birinin ağacını gasb ederek inşaa etmekte olduğu binanın bir tarafına koymuş olsa, eğer binanın kıymeti gasb olunan ağacın kıymetinden çok ise, gasb eden, ağacın kıymetini vererek ağaca sahib olur. Her ne kadar sahibinin rızası olmadığı halde ağaca sahib olması zarar ise de, bina yıkılarak ağacın sahibine verilmesi bina sahibi olan gâsıb hakkında daha büyük zarar olduğundan, zarar-ı eşeddin, zarar-ı ehaf ile izalesi kaidesi îcâbınca gasb ettiği ağacın kıymetini vererek, temellük eder. 27-"İki fesat tearuz ettiğinde ehaffı (daha hafif olanı) irtikab ile azâminin ( daha büyük olanının) çaresine bakılır." Meselâ: Bir mahallede yangın zuhur etmesi sebebiyle bir kimse sahibinin izni olmayarak bir evi yıkıp orada yangın sönmüş olsa, eğer veliyyül emrin, yâni; mahalli idare amirinin emri ile yıkılmış ise tazmin ettirilmez. Çünkü yangının etrafa sirayetinden hâsıl olacak zarar o ev sahibine evin yıkılmasından husule gelecek zarara nisbetle çok büyük olacaktır. Burada yangının etrafa yayılması fesadı ile evin yıkılıp ev sahibinin zarar görmesi fesadı karşılaşmış olduğundan, hafif olan İkinci fesat irtikab olunmak suretiyle daha büyük olan birinci fesadın çaresine bakılmış ve yangının önüne geçilmiş olur. 28-"Ehveni şerreyn ihtiyar olunur." Yâni, iki zarar karşısında kalınırsa, kolay ve zararca hafif olanı tercih olunur. Meselâ: Bir kimsenin elindeki yüz lira kıymetindeki incisi düşüp de diğerinin on lira kıymetindeki tavuğu yutsa, incinin sahibi on lira verip tavuğu alır. 29- "Defi mefâsid celbi menâfiden evlâdır." Yâni, bir şeyde fesatla, menfaat karşılaşmış olsa menfaat elde etmeye bakılmayıp, fesadın ortadan kaldırılmasına çalışılır. Meselâ: Üst katı birinin ve alt katı diğerinin mülkü olan bir binada üst kattakinin alt katta "hakkı kararı" yani diğer kat üstünde durma hakkı ve alt kat sahibinin üst katta "hakkı sakfi" yani güneş ve yağmurdan korunma hakkı olmakla bunlardan birisi diğerinin izni olmadıkça ona zararlı olabilecek bir şey yapamaz ve kendi binasını yıkamaz. =R30-"Zarar bi kader-il imkan def olunur.' Yâni, zararın giderilmesi ve telâfisi ne derece mümkün ise o miktarda giderilir. Meselâ: Mutfak ve evin avlusu gibi kadınların bulunduğu yerin görülmesi fahiş zarar addolunur. Binâenaleyh bir kimsenin evinde açık bir pencereden veyahut sonradan yaptırdığı binanın penceresinden komşusunun hanımlarının bulunduğu yer görünmekteyse bu zararın giderilmesi ile emrolunur. O kimse dahi kadınların olduğu yer görülmeyecek surette duvar yahut tahta perde yaptırıp o zararı gidermeye mecbur olur. Fakat herhalde penceresini kapatmaya icbar edilmez. Zira zarar bikaderil imkan, yâni mümkün olan her suretle izâle olunur. 31-"Hacet umûmî olsun, husûsî olsun, zaruret menziline tenzil olunur." Meselâ: Madûmu satmak bâtıl olduğuna göre, madûmun satışı ve temliki kabilinden olan selem, istisna' ve icar gibi tasarrufların dahi caiz olmaması icab ederdi. Böyle iken insanlar arasında hâsıl olan ihtiyaç üzerine, bu muameleler caiz görülmüştür. 32-"Iztırar gayrın hakkını iptal etmez." Iztırar: Bir işi işlemeye mecbur olmak demektir. Yani, bir kimse her ne sebep ve suretle olursa olsun, mecburiyetle başkasının hakkına tecavüz ederse, her ne kadar 20. madde hükmünce zaruretler memnu olan şeyi mubah kılarsa da bu zaruret ve mecburiyet sebebi ile işlenen fiilden dolayı gayrın hakkı heder olmayıp zararını ödemek lazım gelir. Meselâ: Çölde bulunan bir adam aç kalıp ölmek derecesine geldiğinde arkadaşında yiyecek şey bulunduğu halde vermese ölümden kurtulmak için arkadaşının yiyeceğinden izni olmaksızın yese, bu vecihle gayrın malını rızası olmaksızın yediğinden dolayı bu adama ceza lazım gelmez. Çünkü zaruretler, memnu olan şeyi mubah kılar. Fakat ızdırar gayrın hakkını iptal etmeyeceği cihetle mücerred zaruret bedelini vermekten kurtulmaya sebep olmayıp, ızdırar zail olduktan sonra o kimsenin yediği şey ödettirilir. 33-"Alınması memnu' olan şeyin, verilmesi dahi memnu' olur." Meselâ: Rüşvet almak, alan hakkında memnu' olduğu gibi, rüşvet vermek dahi veren hakkında memnu'dur. Keza; ücreti naime de bu kabildendir. Nâime: Ücret mukabilinde, ölünün evinde ve cenazenin arkasından onun iyiliklerini söyleyerek ve bağırarak ağlayan kadına denir ki; bu da şer'an memnu'dur. Bu fiil için de ücret almak gibi vermekte caiz değildir. 34-"İşlenmesi memnu olan şeyin istenmesi dahi memnu olur." Yani, bir şeyin işlenmesi yasak olduğu halde o şeyin yapılmasını istemek, yapılmasına vasıta ve alet olmak dahi memnudur. Meselâ: Bir kimsenin başkasına eziyet, mal veya canına zarar vermesi ve rüşvet alması ve yalan yere şahitlik yapması memnu' fiillerden olduğu gibi, bunları başka bir kimseye yaptırması veya buna teşvik veya icbar etmesi, yâni böyle bir fiili işlemesini o kimseden istemesi dahi memnû'dur. Nasıl ki o fiili yapması kendisi için yasak ise başkasına yaptırması dahi caiz değildir. 35-"Adet muhakkemdir." Yâni, hükmü şer'îyi ispat için örf ve âdet hakem kılınır. Meselâ: Madûmu bey' yani bir ağacın henüz belirmemiş meyvesi gibi, mevcut olmayan şeyin satılması bâtıldır. Fakat memleketin her tarafında halkın örf ve teamülüne binâen istisna' (sipariş) ve selem (para peşin, mal veresiye) gibi muameleler caiz görülmüştür. Bunlar ve emsali muamelelerin mâadasında nassa istinat eden mezkur madde hükmüyle amel olunmuştur. 36-"Nass'ın istimali bir hüccettir ki, anınla amel vacip olur." Yâni; insanların istimali (halkın şer'i icaplara uygun olan örf ve adetleri) bir huccettir ki; ihtiyaç hâsıl olunca ona müracaat ve onunla amel vacip olur. Meselâ: Bir kimse bir marangoza eni boyu ve genişliği ve diğer vasıflan söylenerek bir kayık yapmak üzere pazarlık etse istisna' (sipariş vermek) akdedilmiş olur. Her ne kadar vücudu olmayan bir şeyin satışı memnu ise de halkın istimali kendisiyle amel vacip olan bir hüccet olduğundan istisna' muamelesi tecviz olunmuştur. .37-"Adeten mümteni olan şey, hakikaten mümteni gibidir." Yâni; akıl ve adete göre mümkün olmayan ve varlığı tasavvur olunmayan şey hakikatte yok gibidir. Meselâ: Bir kimse kendisinden yaşça büyük veya nesebi bilinmekte olan biri hakkında "bu benim oğlumdur" diye iddia etse, davası dinlenmez. Çünkü yaşı daha büyük olan kimse için oğlumdur demek aklen ve nesebi belli olmayan kimse hakkında oğlumdur demek de âdeten, mümkün değildir 38-"Ezmanın tegayyürü ile ahkâmın tegayyürü inkâr olunamaz." Yâni; nass ile sabit olmayan ve ahkamı asliyeden bulunmayan bir kısım cüzi hükümler, zamanın değişmesiyle değişebilir. Yoksa kati nasla sabit olan hükümler zamanın tegayyürü ile değişmez. Meselâ: Daha önceki fukahânın reylerine göre satın alınacak evin bir odasını görmek kâfi olup, müşterinin diğer odaları sonradan görmesinde hıyarı rü'yet (görme muhayyerliği) yoktur. Daha sonraki fıkıh âlimlerinin reylerine göre ise evin her odasını görmek lazım olup bütün odaları görünceye kadar muhayyerlik devam eder. Bu değişme delil ve hüccete dayanan bir hükme müteallık olmayıp belki inşaat hakkında örf ve adetin ihtilafından doğan bir haldir ki, evvelki zamanlarda evlerin odaları bir tarzda ve aynı büyüklükte yapıla geldiğinden birini görmekle hepsini görmüş sayılmakta iken, sonraları evlerin inşaat tarzı değiştiği için her odasını görmek lazım gelmiştir. 39-"Âdetin delaletiyle manâyı hakîki terk olunur." Yâni, ilmî beyan âlimlerine göre tarîki beyan üçtür. Bir lafızdan hakikat, mecaz ve kinaye olarak, üç surette mânâ çıkarılır. Usul âlimlerine göre de sözün kinayesinden bazısı hakikat ve bazısı mecaz olduğundan beyanın biri hakikat diğeri mecaz olmak üzere iki yolu vardır. Onbirinci maddenin izahından anlaşılacağı üzere hakikat asıldır. Mecaz ise hakikatin halefidir. Hakiki mana ifade olunmak istenmediğine bir karine bulunmadıkça mecaza hamlolunmaz. Fakat hakikî mananın anlaşılması pek güç olduğu veya adet ve şeriat icabı bırakılmış ve kullanılmaz halde bulunmak gibi bir karine mevcut bulunduğu takdirde mecaz manasına hamlolunur. Meselâ: Bir kimse "falanın evine ayağımı basmam" diye yemin etse, hakiki manası olan mücerret eve ayağını basma keyfiyeti âdete uygun görülmediği cihetle, sebebi söyleyip müsebbebi irade yoluyla mutlaka o eve girilmesi ifade olunmuş olur. Ve yemin eden adam o kimsenin evine girmeyip yalnız ayağını atarsa yeminini bozmuş olmaz. Fakat gerek yalınayak, gerek ayakkabıyla olsun gerek yayan ve gerek hayvan veya insan sırtına binmiş olarak girmiş bulunsun yemin eden mutlaka o kimsenin evine girmekle yeminini bozmuş olur. 40- "Âdet ancak, muttarit yahut galip oldukta muteber olur." Bu maddeye müteferrî olarak paranın cins ve miktarı zikrolunup nev'i ve vasfı söylenmeyerek, pazarlık yapılsa akdin icra olunduğu mahallin en çok revaçta olan nakdi üzerine pazarlık yapılmış addolunur. Meselâ: Osmanlı altınının diğer altınlardan ziyade sürümlü olduğu bir memlekette paranın nev'ini tayin etmeyerek şu kadar altına bir mal satın alan kimse, Osmanlı altını vermeye mecbur olur. Bunun gibi memleketimizde hâlen lira üzerine pazarlık olunmuş olsa, Lira tabiri kâğıt Türk parasına masruf olur. Çünkü rayiç olan yani halk arasında alış-verişte semen ve bedel, evrakı nakdiyye (kağıt para) dır. Ancak akidde âdetin hilafı açıklanmış ise veya buna bir karine varsa bu sarahat ve maksada itibar olunur. Zira sarahat karşısında delalete itibar yoktur. Meselâ, altınla yapılan pazarlıkta rayici çok olandan başka Fransız altını gibi diğer bir nev'i altun zikir ve tasrih olunmuş olsa bu tasrih edilen nevi verilmek lazımdır. , 41- "İtibar gaalib-i şayia otup nadire değildir.' Meselâ; Mefkûdun yâni, gaib olup hayatta veya ölmüş olduğu bilinmeyen kimsenin doksan yaşını ikmal etmiş olması halinde ölümü ile hükmolunması bu asla müteferridir. Şöyle ki, mefkûd doğum tarihinden itibaren doksan yaşını bitirmiş olduğunda hakikaten ölümü sabit olmasa bile hâkim o kimsenin ölümü ile hükmederek mallarını varisleri arasında taksim edebilir. Zira galip ve şayi olan insanın bu yaşa gelmeden evvel ölmesidir. Gerçi bundan fazla yaşayan ve 120 yaşına gelen bulunursa da bu nadir olmakla, yani az kimsenin bu kadar yaşadığı görülmekle, buna itibar olunmaz. Bunun gibi buluğ yaşının müntehâsı olan 15 yaşını bitirmiş olan kimse hükmen baliğ sayılır. Zira buluğ eseri ve alametlerinin bu müddet içinde görülmesi galiptir. Yani çok kimselerde vakidir. Bazı kimselerde gecikerek 16-17 yaşlarına kadar buluğ eseri görülmediği vâkî olursa da bu gecikmeye nadiren tesadüf olunur. Ve bu suretle galibi şayia itibar olunup, nadire itibar olunmaz. 42-"Örfen mâruf olan şey, şart kılınmış gibidir." Meselâ: Bir kimse (bir hana inse) veya bir hamama girse veyahut dellala bir mal sattırsa ücret konuşmamış olsa bile ücret verilmesi maruf ve mutad olmakla ücret şart kılınmış gibi olduğundan her birinin ücretini vermesi lazım gelir. 43- "Beynel tüccar mâruf olan şey, aralarında meşrut gibidir." Yâni; bu kaide yukarıdaki kaideye dahil ise de ticaretin ehemmiyetine binâen ayrıca tasrih edilmiştir. Bu kaideye binaen tacirler birbirleriyle alış-veriş ettiklerinde örf ve adet olan şeyi açıkça söylemeseler bile, söylemiş sayılırlar. Meselâ: Peşin veya veresiye hususunda hiçbir şey zikredilmeden tacirin birisi diğer tacirden bir mal satın alsa parasını peşin vermek lazım gelir. Ancak satın alınan malın semeninin tamamı veya bir miktarı hafta veya aybaşında ödenmekte olduğu o beldede tüccarlar arasında mâruf ise, satıcı bu semeni fılhal isteyemez. 44-"Örf ile tayin nas ile tayin gibidir." Meselâ: Bir beldede birisi, diğerine "bana süt al veya bana et al" dese orada mâruf olan süte ve ete hamlolunur. Bilâhare, benim kasdım şu süt veya şu et idi diyemez. Keza; mutlak olarak ariyet alınan bir han odasında oturabilir veya içine emtia konulabilir. Yoksa içinde demircilik edilemez. Çünkü bu ariyet adet ile mukayyeddir. 45-"Mâni ve muktezi tearuz edince mâni takdim olunur." Meselâ: Bir kimse bir şahsı evvelâ hata yoluyla cerh, sonrada kasden katl etse; hakkında kısas terk olunur. Çünkü hata kısasa manî, kasd ise muktezîdir. Bu kaidenin bazı müstesnaları vardır. Ezcümle: Bir müslüman cünüb iken şehit olsa gaslolunur. Hâlbuki cünüblük hâli guslü muktezî, şehâdet hâli ise, gasle manidir. 46-"Vücudda bir şeye tabi olan, hükümde dahi ona tabi ohır." Meselâ: Bir gebe hayvan satılınca karnındaki yavrusu dahi ona tebean satılmış olur. 47-Tabi olan şeye ayrıca hüküm verilmez." Meselâ: Bir hayvanın karnındaki yavrusu ayrıca satılmaz. 48-"Bir şeye malik olan kimse, o şeyin zarûriyyatından olan şeye dahi malik olur." Meselâ: Bir haneyi satın alan kimse, haneye ulaşan yola dahi malik olur. Kezâlik: Bir yere malik olan, o yerin ma fevkına (üstüne) vel ma tahtına (altına) da mâlik olur. Ve o yerde dilediği gibi tasarruf edebilir. 49-"Asıl sakıt oldukta, feri dahi sakıt olur. Aslın beraeti kefilin de beraetini mûcib olur. Meselâ: Bir kimse borçlunun zimmetini ibra etse kefilin zimmeti dahî beri olup, alacağı olan meblağı kefilden de isteyemez. 50-"Asıl sabit olmadığı halde fer'in sabit olduğu vardır." Meselâ: Bir kimsenin "filanın filana şu kadar borcu vardır, ben dahi ona kefilim" dese ve asilin (borçlunun) inkârı üzerine alacaklı, alacağını iddia etse parayı kefilin vermesi lâzım gelir. 51-"Sakıt olan şey avdet etmez." Meselâ: Alacaklı, alacağını borçluya hibe ettikten sonra bu hibeden rucû edemez. Zira alacak borçluya hibe edilmekle hemen borç sakıt olur ve sakıt olan şey ise avdet etmez. 52-"Bir şey bâtıl oldukta anın zımnındaki şey de batıl olur." Meselâ: Bir kimse diğer birine "ben kanımı sana şu kadar liraya sattım beni öldür" deyip de o kimse onu bu suretle öldürse katile kısas lazım gelir. Zira böyle satış batıl olmakla onun zımnındaki kendini öldürmeye izin vermesi dahi batıl olur. Bunun gibi: Bir dâvanın tarafları, aralarında sulh olup bu sulh zımnında her biri diğerin zimmetini ibra ederek bu surette bir sulhname tanzim ve imza olunduktan sonra bu sulhun herhangi bir sebeple bâtıl olduğu tahakkuk etmiş olsa onun zımnındaki ibra dahi batıl olmakla davacı sulhdan evvelki davasına rucû edebilir. 53-"Aslın ibkâsı (veya îfası) kabil olmadığı hâlde bedeli îfâ olunur." Meselâ: Gasb edilmiş olan bir malın sahibine aynen reddi asıl olduğundan aynen mevcut oldukça kendisinden gasp olunan kimseye ayniyle geriye verilmek lazım gelir. Buna usul ıstılahında "eda'yı mahz'ı kâmil" derler. Fakat gasp olunan mal telef veya kayıp olup da aslın ifası yani sahibine aynen red ve teslimi kabil olmadığı halde bedeli ödenir. Şöyle ki eğer gasp olunan mal huliyyat (zinetler) ve hayvanat gibi kıyemiyyattan ise gâsıp gasp ettiği yer ve zamandaki kıymetini ve eğer hububat sebze ve meyve gibi misliyyattan ise mislini vermesi lazım gelir. 54-"Bizzat tecviz olunmayan şey, bittebâ tecviz olunabilir." Meselâ: Bir kimse kendi arsasına diğerinin arsasından geçme hakkı (mürur hakkı) olup da o kimse sahip olduğu arsasını satmayıp yalnız diğerinin arsasındaki mürur hakkını, bir şahsa satsa bey' sahih olmaz. Çünkü mürur hakkı arsaya tâbi' olduğundan tâbi' olan şeye ayrıca hüküm verilmeyeceğinden bizzat mürûr hakkını satmak caiz olmaz. Fakat mürur hakkını arsa ile beraberi satarsa caiz olur. Zira bizzat tecvîz olunmayan şey bittebeâ' tecviz olunabilir. 55-"İbtidaen tecviz olunamayan şey bakâen tecviz olunabilir." Yâni, bazı akid ve muameleler vardır ki, ibtidaen işlenmesi memnu' olduğu halde netice itibariyle emr-i vâkî' halinde zuhur etmiş ve böylece kalmasında ehemiyetli bir mahzur görülmemiş bulunursa fesih ve ibtal olunmayıp haliyle ibka olunur. Meselâ: İki çocuğun şehâdeti ile akd-i nikah sahih değil iken bunlar baliğ olduktan sonra şehâdet etseler sahih olur. 56-"Beka, ibtidâdan esheldir.' Yâni, bir şeyin devam ve bekası, ilk defa husulünden kolaydır. Bu kaide, "İbtidaen tecviz olunmayan şey bekâen tecviz olunabilir" kaidesinin aslı ve delili mesabesindedir. Meselâ: Bir kimse bir arsayı müstekillen kendi malı olmak üzere bir diğerine tamamen hibe ve teslim etse ve sonra bir şahıs hibe olunan bu arsanın yan şayi' hissesi kendi malı olduğunu isbat ederek bu yan şayi' hisseyi zabt etse, hibe bâtıl olmayıp arsanın geri kalan yan şayi' hissesi hibe edilende kalır. 57-'Teberru' ancak kabz ile tamam olur." Yâni, bir şeyin temlik olunması ancak o şeyin teberru olunan şahıs tarafından kabz olunması ile tamam olur. Meselâ: Bir adam birine bir şey hibe veya hediye veyahut tasadduk etse kablel kabz (hibe olunan şeyi almadan önce) hibe, hediye veya sadaka tamam olmaz. Zîrâ teberru kabzdan evel tamam olsa, teberru eden şahıs, bağışlamak istediği şeyin teslimini dahi teahhüd etmiş gibi, o şeyin teslimi ile ilzam olunmayı iktizâ ederdi, bu ise caiz değildir. Binaenaleyh kabzden evvel vâhib veyahut mevhubunleh vefat etse hibe batıl olur. 58-"Raiyye, yâni tebea üzerine tasarruf maslahata menuttur." Yâni, devletin bilcümle tebeası üzerine velayet ve nezaret-i âmmesi olduğu cihetle umuma ait işlerin düzenlenmesi hususunda gerek devlet ve gerekse fertlerin menfaati iktizası olarak işlerin icab ettiği veçhile yürütülmesi mülâhaza edilir. Meselâ: Bir kimse hiç varisi olmadığı halde ölse, bütün terekesi hazineye ait olur. Eğer başkası tarafından öldürülmüş ise, velayeti ülül'emre yâni, devlet reisine ait olduğundan, maslahat-ı âmme mülâhazası ile katilin kısas sureti ile öldürülmesi veyahut katilin rızası ile hazine için diyet alınması suretlerinden herhangi birisinin icra olunması hakkındaki (devlet reisinin) emri yerine getirilir. 59-"Velâyet-i hâssa velâyet-i amme'den akvâdır." Velayet: İster razı olsun ister olmasın başkası üzerine tasarruf etmektir. Meselâ: Vakfın mütevellisinin velayeti, hâkimin velayetinden, akvadır. Bu cihetle vakfın mütevelli veya nazırı var iken hakim vakfın malında tasarruf edemez. Lakin mütevelli veya nazırın hıyaneti görülürse hâkim bunu azl ile diğerini tayin edebilir. 60-"Kelamın imali, ihmalinden evlâdır." Yâni, bir kelamın bir mânâya hamli mümkün oldukça ihmal olunmamalıdır. Meselâ: Bir vakfiyedeki evlad tabiri, sulbiye (öz evlad) yok ise ahfada (torunlara) hamledilerek mühmel sayılmaz. 61-"Manayı hakiki, müteazzir olduğunda mecaza gidilir." Meselâ: Bir kimse, "ben şu ağaçtan yemem" diye yemin etmiş olsa eğer o ağaç şeker kamışı gibi aynen yenilir şey ise, hakiki mana müteazzir olmadığından bu söz hakiki manaya hamlolunarak, yemin o ağaca masruf olur. Binâenaleyh şeker kamışını yerse yeminini bozmuş olur. Eğer aynen yenilir şey olmayıp, portakal, zeytin ve elma ağaçlan gibi meyvesi yenilirse yemin meyvesine masruf olur. Şayet çam ve servi ağacı gibi meyvesi dahi yoksa yemin, ağacın semenine yani satış bedeline mahmul olur. 62-"Bir kelamın imali mümkün olmazsa ihmal olunur." Yâni, bir kelamın hakiki ve mecazi bir manaya hamli mümkün olmaz ise mânâsız bırakılır. Meselâ: Bir kimse oğlu için, "bunu oğulluktan çıkardım. Benim oğlum değildir" demiş olsa, manasız bir söz söylemiş olur. Çünkü babalık ve oğulluk tabii bir vakıadır. Bu münasebet bertaraf edilemez. Söz, mirastan iskat gibi bir manaya da hamlolunmaz. 63-"Mütecezzî olmayan bir şeyin bazısını zikretmek, küllünü zikir gibidir. Yani, küllünü zikretmek ne gibi bir hüküm ifade ederse bazısını zikir de aynı hükmü ifâde eder. Meselâ: Bir maktulün varisi, katilin bazısını kısastan affetse, kısas bilkülliye sakıt olur. Çünkü kısas kabili tecezzi değildir. 64-"Mutlak ıtlakı üzere cari olur. Eğer nassen yahut delaleten takyid delili bulunmazsa." Meselâ: Bir kimse diğerine "benim için bir at al, parasını vereyim" dese, herhangi bir vasıfta at almağa vekil kılmış olur, Ama, "benim için bir kırat at al" demiş olsa, "kır" kaydı ile mukayyed olarak o vasıfta at almağa vekil yapmış olur. 65-"Hazırdaki vasıf lağv, gaibdeki vasıf, muteberdir." Meselâ: Bayi' (satıcı) satış yerinde mevcut olan ata işaretle cins ve vasfını beyan ederek "şu yağız atı şu kadar liraya sattım dese", işaret olunan şey ismi beyan olunan at cinsinden olmakla, icabı muteber olup vasfı, yani yağız tabiri lağvolur. Çünkü hazırdaki vasıf lağvdır. Buna binaen satan kimsenin bu icabı üzerine müşteri, o mecliste kabul ederse satış akdi lazım olur. Amma meydanda olmayan bir kır atı yağız diye satsa gaibdeki vasıf muteber olmakla bey' (satış) mün'akid olmaz. Zira yukarıda beyan olunduğu üzere meydanda olmayan bir şeye işaret mümkün olmadığı cihetle, gaib hakkında her halde tesmiye ve tavsif muteberdir. Gözle veya muayene ile anlaşılamayan vasıflar dahi hazır olmayan şeylerdeki vasıflar gibi muteber olur. 66-"Sual cevabda iade olunmuş addolunur." Yâni, cevap veren kimse tarafından tasdik olunan bir sualde ne denilmiş ise, cevap veren kimse tasdik etmekle aynen onu söylemiş hükmündedir. Meselâ: Bir kimse hâkim huzurunda birinden, "benim senin zimmetinde, sattığım mal bedelinden şu kadar lira hakkım vardır, onu isterim" diye dava edip hâkimin davalıya "bu kimsenin sende mal bedelinden şu kadar lira alacağı var mıdır"? Sorusuna karşı davalı cevabında "evet", yahut "vardır" demiş olsa dâva olunan meblağı ikrar etmiş yani davacı olan bu kimseye "satış bedelinden zimmetimde o kadar lira borcum vardır" demiş olur. 67-"Sâkite bir söz isnad olunmaz. Lakin marazı hacette sükût beyandır." Yani, sükût eden kimseye "şu sözü söylemiş oldu" denemez. Lakin söylenecek yerde sükût etmesi ikrar ve beyan addolunur. Meselâ: Bir yabancı, bir şahsın malını huzurunda fuzulî olarak satmakla, o şahıs sükût etse o yabancıyı satışa vekil etmiş olmaz. Çünkü sâkittir ve söylemek mecburiyetinde değildir. Ancak, söyleyecek yerde susarsa, ikrar etmiş olur. Meselâ: Peşin satışta müşteri parayı tamamen ödeyinceye kadar bayi'in satılan şeyi alıkoymaya hakkı vardır. Fakat müşteri malı alırken satıcının görüpte men etmeyerek sukut etmesi, müşterinin almasına izin vermektir. Ondan sonra malı, para ödeninceye kadar alıkoymak üzere geri almaya salahiyeti kalmaz. 68-"Bir şeyin umuru batınada delili, o şeyin makamına kaim olur." Yâni, hakikatini anlamak güç olan bâtını emirlerde delili zahirisiyle hükmolunur. Meselâ: Bir kimse satın aldığı bir hayvanın ayıbına muttali olduktan sonra tedavisinde bulunsa veya satılığa çıkarsa ayıbına razı olduğuna hükmolunur. Çünkü ayıba rıza, bâtını emirlerdendir Bunun delili zahiriyesi olan tedavi ile veya satılığa çıkarmakla ıttıla hasıl olmuş olur. 69-"Mükâtebe, muhâtebe gibidir." Yâni, yazı ile beyan, söz ile beyan gibidir. Mükâtebe: Mektuplaşma Muhâtebe: Hazır olan kimselerin birbirine söz söylemeleri demektir. Meselâ: Bir tacir muamelede muteber defterine birine borcu olduğunu yazar veya müteveffa hayatında usûlüne uygun bir vasiyetname tanzim eder, yahut elinde bulunan bir mal hakkında, "bu mal filanındır", bende emanettir diye yazıp bırakırsa bu yazılara istinad olunabilir. Çünkü bunların delil olmak üzere yazıldığı aşikârdır. 70-"Dilsizin işaretli ma'hudesi, lisan ile beyan gibidir." İşaret: Azadan bir uzuv ile bir şey göstermektir- Ma'hud: Erbabı yanında malum demektir. Meselâ: Dilsiz ma'hud işareti ile bir malı birine hibe veyahut bir kadını tezevvüç veyahut karısını tatlik veya bir şahsı ibra yahut vasiyet eylese bütün bunlar muteberdir. 71"Tercümanın kavli her hususta kabul olunur." Yâni, tercümanın sözü, tercüme olunanın sözü gibidir. Şöyle ki, hâkim iki hasımdan birinin veya şahitlerin lisanına vakıf bulunmazsa tercüman vasıtasıyla muhakeme eder. Tercümanın bir şahıs olması İmam-ı Azam ile İmam Ebu Yusufa göre kâfidir. İmam-ı Muhammed'e göre iki olması lazımdır. 72-"Hatası zahir olan zanna, itibar yoktur." Yâni, hata olduğu bilinen zanna itibar edilmez. Meselâ: Bir adam birisine borcum var zannıyla bir şey verse ve sonradan borcu olmadığı anlaşılsa verdiğini geri alabilir. Zira her kim kendisine vacip olmayan bir şeyi verirse onu geri alabilir. Ancak hibe yoluyla vermiş ve hibe edilen de onu kullanarak tüketmiş ise veya sadaka olarak vermiş ise onu geri alamaz. 73-"Senede müstenid olan ihtimal ile hüccet yoktur." Yâni, delilden neş'et eden bir ihtimal ile karşılaşan bir hüccet ile amel olunamaz. Meselâ: Bir kimse veresesinden birine şu kadar lira borcu olduğunu ikrar ettiği takdirde, eğer marazı mevtinde ise diğer verese tasdik etmedikçe, bu ikrar hüccet değildir. Zira diğer vereseden mal kaçırma ihtimali marazı mevte müstenittir. Ama hâli sıhhatinde ise ikrarı mû'teber olur. Ve o halde ihtimali, müsencid bir nevi' tevehhüm olduğundan ikrarın hücceti olmasına mâni olmaz. 74-"Tevehhüme itibar yoktur." Yâni, delile müstenid olmayan mücerred ihtimal muteber değildir. Meselâ: Bir kimse satın aldığı bir malın başkasına ait olduğunu tevehhüm etmekle kefil vermesi için satıcıyı icbar edemez. 75-"Burhan ile sabit olan şey, ayanen sabit gibidir." Burhan; Beyyine-i âdile, yâni kuvvetli delildir. Meselâ; İkrar ile veya şehadet ile sabit olan bir borç, ıyânen yani şüphesiz açıkça görülmüş gibi sabit olur. İnkâr edilen bir ikrarın şehadetle sübûtu da bu kabildendir. 76-"Beyyine müddeî için ve yemin münkir üzerinedir." Beyyine: Lugatta, vazıh (açık) ve aşikâr olan şeye denir. Hüccet ve burhan manasına da ıtlak olunur. Yâni, davasını isbat edecek şehadeti, hücceti kaviyyeyi ikâme etmek hakkı, müddeîye (davacı) aittir. Beyyine bulunmayınca Allah'ın ismiyle yemin etmek hakkı da münkire aiddir. Meselâ: Davacı tarafından iddia olunan şeyi davalı inkâr ederse, hâkim davacıdan beyyine ister. Davacı delil göstererek davasını isbat ederse hâkim onun lehine hükmeder. Delil gösteremediği takdirde davacının isteği ile hâkim davalıya yemin teklif eder. Davalı yemin ederse yahut davacı yemin verdirmez ise hâkim davacıyı bilabeyyine muarazadan meneder. Davalı yeminden kaçınırsa hâkim davalının aleyhine hükmeder. 77-"Beyyine, hilafı zahiri isbat için, yemin aslı ibkâ içindir." Meselâ: Bir kimsenin kullanmak üzere birisinden ariyet almış olduğu bir at o kimsenin elinde telef olsa ve atı veren (muir), "ben sana bir hafta kullanmak üzere vermiştim, sen on gün kullandın ve senin elinde öldü, tazmin edeceksin "diye dava edip hayvanı alan (müsteîr) dahî, "Sen öyle bir takyid ve müddet tayin etmemiştin, mutlak olarak iare etmiştin", diye iddia etmiş olsa, hayvanı alan müsteîrin mutlak beyyinesi tercih olunur. Musteîr, davasını isbat edemediği ve muîrin dahi beyyinesi olmadığı takdirde söz, yemin ile muîrin olur. Çünkü ariyetle ıtlak aslın hilâfınadır. Beyyine ise hilafı zahiri isbat ve yemin aslı ibkâ içindir. 78-"Beyyine, huccet-i müteaddiye ve ikrar, huccet-i kâsıradır." Beyyinenin hüccet olması hâkimin hükmü iledir. Hâkimin ise velayeti ammesi bulunduğundan beyyine,yalnız üzerine hükmolunan hakkında hüccet olmayıp başkaları hakkında da bir huccettir. Bu cihetle bir hucceti müteadiyedir. İkrarın hüccet olması ise ikrar edenin zu'muna mebnidir İkrar edenin zu'mu ise kendisinden başkası hakkında hüccet olmaz. Bu cihetle ikrarda ikrar edenin şahsına mahsus bir hücceti kâsıradır. Meselâ: Bir nesep beyyine ile sabit olsa hüküm bütün insanlara sirayet eder. Artık bunun hilafına dava ve şehadet dinlenemez. Fakat bir şahsın mücerred ikrarı ile sabit olan bir nesebin hilafına beyyine ikame edilebilir. 79-"Kişi ikrarı ile muâhaza olunur." Yâni, şer'an sahih ve muteber olan ve hâkim tarafından tekzib olunmayan ikrar ile ikrar eden kimse muâhaze ve onunla ilzam olunur. Çünkü ikrar da beyyine gibi hüccettir. Meselâ: Bir kimse "falan şahsa şu kadar lira borcum vardır" dedikten sonra, "ikrarımdan rücu ettim" demesine itibar olunmayıp ikrarı ile ilzam olunur. 80-'Tenakuz ile hüccet kalmaz. Lakin mütenakızın aleyhine olan hükme halel gelmez" Tenakuz. İki sözden her biri diğerini nakz ve ibtal eder surette bulunmaktır. İki mütenâkız yani birbirine zıt olan iki sözden hiçbiri hüccet olamaz. Meselâ: Şahitler, şehadetlerinden rücu' ile tenakuz ettiklerin de, şehadetleri hüccet olmaz. Lakin evvelki şehadetleri üzerine hâkim hükmetmiş ise bu hüküm dahi bozulmaz. Mahkumunbihi, şahitlerin tazmin etmesi lazım gelir. Çünkü şahitlerin ikinci sözleri yani rücu'ları doğruluğa delâlet etmekte evvelki sözleri olan şehadetleri gibidir. 81-"Şartın sübutu indinde ona muallak olan şeyin sübutu lazım olur." Yâni, şarta bağlanması sahih olan hukukî tasarruflardan biri şarta ta'lik olunduğu takdirde, şartın sübutu halinde ona ta'lik edilmiş olan tasarrufun dahi subûtu lazım olur. Meselâ: Bir kimse falan adam senin malını çalarsa ben tazmin ederim dese, kefaleti muallaka olur. Yâni, "Ben tazmin ederim" cümlesinin mazmunu olan, tazmin etmek ve kefaletin meydana gelmesi, o adam senin malını çalarsa cümlesinin mazmunu olan o adamın çalmasının vukuuna bağlanmış olur. Şartın yani, çalma hadisesinin sabit olması halinde ona ta'lik olunmuş olan şeyin yani zaman ve kefaletin sübutu lâzım gelir. 82-"Bikaderilimkan şarta riayet olunmak lazım gelir." Yani, hukuken muteber olan şarta riayet (o şartın icabına göre amel olunmak) mümkün olduğu kadar lazım gelir. Meselâ: Bir malı parası şu kadar gün müeccel olmak üzere veya olmak şartıyla satmak bu kabildendir. Maamafih bu şart akid esnasında bulunmalıdır. Akidden sonra dermeyân edilen bir şart muteber değildir. Bir malı sattıktan sonra parasının müeccel olduğunu şart koşmak gibi. 83-"Vaadler sureti taliki iktisab ile lazım olur." Meselâ: "Sen bu malı falan adama sat. Eğer parasını vermezse ben veririm" dese ve malı alan akçeyi vermese bu vaadi eden kimsenin parayı vermesi lazım gelir. Çünkü "ben veririm" demesi vaaddir. Lâkin mücerred değildir. Belki bu adamın vermemesine ta'lik olunmuştur. Eğer vermemesi tahakkuk ederse böyle diyen kimsenin vermesi lâzım gelir. Ve bu sözü, kefaleti icab eden sözlerden olur. 84-"Bir şeyin nef i zamanı mukabelesindedir." Yâni, bir şey telef olduğu takdirde o şeyin hasarı kime âit ise onun zamanında demek olup o kimsenin bu veçhile zamanı o şey ile intifâa mukabil olur. Meselâ: Hıyarı ayb ile red olunan bir hayvanı, müşteri kullanmış olmasından dolayı bayi' ücret alamaz. Zira kabler-red telef olsaydı hasarı müşteriye aid olacaktı. Kezalik, bir kimse kiraladığı bir beygire binerek adeti tecavüz etmeksizin mutad olan yerden muayyen mahalle giderken, hayvan yolda düşüp telef olsa o kimseye yalnız ücret lazım gelir. Tazminat lazım gelmez. Zira bir şeyin nefi zamanı mukabelesindedir. 85-"Ücret ile zaman müctemî olmaz." Yâni, bir sebepten dolayı bir mahalde ücret ve tazminat birlikte lazım gelmez. Zira tazmin eden kimse tazmin etmekle tazmin ettiği şeye malik olur. Malik olduğu şey için bir kimseye ücret lazım gelmez. Meselâ: Bir kimse diğer birinin öküzlerini gasb suretiyle alıp bir miktar çift sürmekle öküzler zaif ve halsiz düşerek kıymetleri noksanlaşmış olsa, sahibi öküzlerin noksan kıymetlerini gasb edene tazmin ettirir. Fakat gâsıbdan çift sürdüğü zamana ait ücret taleb edemez. Çünkü ücret ile tazminat birlikte bulunamaz. 86-"Mazarrat menfaat mukabelesindedir." Yâni, bir şeyin menfaatine nail olan onun mazarratına (zararına) mütehammil olur. Meselâ: İki komşu arasında müşterek bir duvarın yıkılmasından korkulursa her iki komşu bunu müştereken yaptırmaya mecbur olurlar. Zira bu duvarın menfaati her ikisine aittir. 87-"Külfet ni'mete ve ni'met külfete göredir." Yâni, çekilen külfet ne nisbette ise ondan görülecek menfaat da o nisbettedir. Meselâ: Müşterek bir mülk tamire muhtaç olunca sahipleri hisselerine göre bil iştirak ta'mir ile mükelleftirler. Zira müşterek mülkün kirasından ve sair menfaatlerinden ortaklar hisseleri nisbetinde faydalandıkları gibi tamir masrafları da hisselerine göre olur. 88-"Bir fiilin hükmü failine muzaf kılınır ve mücbir olmadıkça amirine muzaaf kılınmaz." Fiilin hükmü, tazmin mükellefiyeti gibi o fiil üzerine terettüb eden eserdir. Failin fi'li üzerine terettüp eden hüküm o faile nisbet olunur. O fiili, faile emreden kimse icbar etmiş olmadıkça emredene nisbet olunmaz. Meselâ: Bir kimse başkasına "sen filanın malını telef et" diye emretse, o şahısta bu emir veçhile telef etse tazminat bu şahsa lazım gelir. Yoksa âmire lazım gelmez. Zira başkasının mülkünde tasarrufla emir batıldır. Ancak âmir, mücbir olup ikrahı muteber ile icbarda bulunmuş olursa tazminat, o şahsa değil âmire lazım gelir. 89-"Mübaşir, yani, bizzat fail ile mütesebbib müctemî oldukta hüküm, faile muzaf kılınır." Mübaşir: Bir kimsedir ki; fi'li ile telef arasına ihtiyarî bir fiil girmeksizin kendi fiili ile telef hâsıl olmuş olur. Mütesebbib: Bir kimsedir ki, kendi fi'li telefi meydana getirip ancak fi'li ile telef arasına diğer bir fiil girmiş bulunandır. Nitekim, asılı bir kandilin ipini kesmek, kandilin yere düşüp kırılmasını meydana getiren sebep olmakla, ipi kesen kimse mübaşereten ipi kesmiş ve tesebbüben kandili kırmış olur. Meselâ: Birinin umûmî yolda kazmış olduğu kuyuya diğeri, birinin hayvanını atarak telef etse o kimse tazmine mecbur olup, kuyuyu kazan kimseye tazminat lazım gelmez. 90-"Cevaz-ı şer'i, zamana münafî olur." Yâni, şer'i cevaz bulunan yerde tazminat olmaz. Meselâ: Bir adamın kendi mülkünde kazmış olduğu kuyuya, birinin hayvanı düşüp telef olsa zararı tazmin lazım gelmez. Zira kendi mülkünde kuyu kazmak caizdir. Cevazı şer'i ise zamana (tazmine) münâfidir. 91-"Mübaşir, müteammid olmasa da zâmin olur.' Meselâ. Bir kimse başkasının malını, gerek kasden ve gerek kasd bulunmaksızın telef etse, bedelini ödemesi lâzım gelir. Müteammid olduğu takdirde, hem bedelini öder hem de günahkâr olur. Fakat mübaşir olan fail, müteammid olmazsa, telef ettiği malın yalnız bedelini öder günahkâr olmaz. 92-"Mütesebbib müteammid olmadıkça zâmin olmaz. " Bu kaide, bir zararın husulüne sebep olan fiili işleyen kimse o zararı meydana getirmek kasdıyla haksız olarak yapmış değilse, gelmez. o zararı zâmin olmayacağını ifade eder. Meselâ: Birinin hayvanı bir kimseden ürküp de kaçarak kayb olsa tazmin lazım gelmez. Ancak kasden ürkütürse tazmini lazım gelir. 93-"Hayvanatın kendiliğinden olarak cinayet ve mazarratı hederdir." Heder: Tazmin lazım gelmez demektir. Hayvanların kendiliğinden sahiplerinin tedbirsizlik ve ihmal gibi bir suretle teaddisi ve kusuru olmayarak ve sebebiyyet vermeyerek yaptıkları zarar ve ziyanları heder olur. Yâni, zarar o hayvan sahibine ödettirilmez. Meselâ: Bir kimse hayvanını diğer birinin mülküne onun izniyle bırakıp bir zarar meydana getirse sahibi o zaranrödemez. Kezalik: Hayvan, sahibinin bağlamaya hakkı olan bir mahalde bağlı olup da kendi kendine boşanarak başkasının malını telef etse sahibi, o zararı ödemez. 94-"Gayrın mülkünde tasarrufla emretmek bâtıldır." Milk ve mülk, gerek ayn ve gerek menfaat olsun insanın mâlik olduğu şeydir. Ayn, muayyen ve müşahhas olan şeydir, (ev, sandalye vb.) Meselâ, bir kimse "birisine şu malı denize at" deyip de emrettiği şahısta başkasının malı olduğunu bilerek atsa, sahibi o malı atana tazmin ettirir. Atana cebretmiş olmadıkça emredene bir şey lazım gelmez. Yani bir şey lazım gelmez. Çünkü bir kimsenin emri ancak kendi mülkü hakkında cari olur. 95-"Bir kimsenin mülkünde onun izni olmaksızın ahar bir kimsenin tasarruf etmesi caiz değildir." Yâni, bir kimsenin mülkünde onun izni, icazeti ve onun üzerine velayeti olmaksızın ve zaruret bulunmaksızın diğer bir kimsenin tasarruf etmesi caiz olmaz. Meselâ: Bir kimse diğer birinin evine onun izni olmaksızın veya zaruret bulunmaksızın giremez. 96-"Bilâ-sebeb meşru' birinin malını bir kimsenin ahz eylemesi caiz olmaz." Yâni, bir kimse meşru bir sebebe müstenid olmayarak diğerinin malını gasb ve sirkat yoluyla veya rüşvet olarak almış olsa o kimse o malı gasbetmiş olur. Meselâ: Bir kimse bir şahısta, bir hak dava edip de bir bedel üzerine müsâleha olduktan sonra o kimsenin o şahısta böyle bir hakkı olmadığı zahir olsa o şahıs, verdiği bu bedeli istirdat (geri alma) edebilir. Çünkü bu bedel gayri meşru suretle alınmıştır. 97-"Bir şeyde sebebi temellükün tebeddülü o şeyin tebeddülü makamına kâimdir." Yâni, bir şey, haddi zatında değişmediği halde o şeyin sebebi temellükü değişse o şey de değişmiş sayılır. Temellük (sahip olmak, malik olmak) esbabı üçtür. Biri beyi' ve hibedir. Diğeri irstir. Üçüncüsü de mubah bir şeyi ele geçirmektir. Meselâ: Bir kimse kendisine hibe edilen bir malı satsa vahib (hibe eden) hibesinden dönemez. Velev ki, o kimse bilahare o mala tekrar bir sebeple malik olsun. Çünkü sebebi mülk tebeddül etmiş olur. Keza mevhûbünleh (hibe olunan) vefat edip de hibe edilen mal varisine intikal etse vahib (hibe eden) in rücûuna mahal kalmaz. 98-"Kim ki; bir şeyi vaktinden evvel istical eyler ise mahrumiyetle muateb olur. İsti'cal: Bir şeyin acele olmasını arzu etmektir. Meselâ: Bir kimse mirasa bir an evvel nail olmak için murisini öldürürse, maktulün mirasından mahrum olur. 99-"Her kim ki; kendi tarafından tamam olan şeyi nakz etmeğe sa'y ederse sa'yi merduttur." Yâni, bir kimse kendi rızası ve fiili ile tamam olan hukukî muameleyi bozmaya çalışırsa kabul olunmaz. Meselâ: Bir kimse falanı bütün davalardan ibra ettim veya asla hakkım yoktur diye ibra etse ibradan evvelki zamana ait olarak hiçbir hak isteyemez. Şayet isterse sözüne itibar edilmez. Kategori:Mecelle Kategori:Tafsili mecelle